Queen Glory
Queen Glory is a young female RainWing and the main protagonist of The Hidden Kingdom, the third book of the first arc. She was a last-minute replacement for the Dragonet Prophecy's original SkyWing egg, and is one of the five dragonets of destiny. She became Queen of the RainWings and NightWing tribes after the events of The Hidden Kingdom and The Dark Secret, and is currently in a relationship with her boyfriend/self-appointed bodyguard, Deathbringer. Appearance Glory was described to be quite beautiful, with an elegant snout The Dragonet Prophecy, page 16 , feathery ears, and a long, graceful body with fluttery wings. She has emerald green eyes''The Dark Secret'', page 176 and has been mentioned to be pretty, like other RainWings, numerous times by other dragons such as Deathbringer, Princess Blaze, and Clay. Like all RainWings, her scale color depends on her mood. More often than not, it may splash all over her for one second, then she quickly stops her scales from changing color, as she does not like other dragons reading her emotions by looking at her, unlike most other RainWings. Personality Glory has often been depicted as snappy, grumpy, sarcastic, or judgmental, and is rather impatient with anyone that is lazy or stupid. She does, however, care quite a lot about her friends and loved ones, and has become calmer and more patient and understanding since becoming the queen of the RainWing and NightWing tribes. It has also made her respect the peace of the rainforest and act that way, as shown when Darkstalker came with the NightWings. While not often physically affectionate, meaning that she is not fond of being touched by others, she is a brave and reliable friend, often pushing aside her own needs and well-being for those of others. She is extremely sarcastic, intelligent, and a critical thinker, usually considering a problem before taking action, although she can behave rashly and illogically under pressure. She was also mentioned to have an easier time remembering scroll facts than Starflight and is fond of reading and learning. She likes to save dragons. Glory is extremely conservative with her emotions; it was mentioned by Moonwatcher in Moon Rising that a sort of 'mental shield' would close around her thoughts whenever she became uncomfortable. Contrary to most RainWings, Glory dislikes when other dragons read her feelings by her scale color, and as a result, she often tries to avoid changing colors, usually intentionally changing her scales to become a color that implies tranquility or calmness. Relationships Clay Since birth, Glory has shared a strong bond with her adoptive brother. It was mentioned that he had often given Glory pretty things to cheer her up, and he was willing to risk his life to save her own in The Dragonet Prophecy. Glory trusts Clay completely and thinks of him as honest and kind. Clay was also quick to try and resolve conflicts between Glory and the others (especially during The Lost Heir,), and he is always ready to forgive Glory whenever she's been unfair. Tsunami Although Glory can become irritated by Tsunami's prideful nature, she loves her anyways. She knows that she can always depend on Tsunami to protect and defend her, and can often share a laugh with her friend; an example of this was in The Brightest Night ''where they shared their exasperation over Blaze's shallow nature. Although the two definitely disagree on many different things, Glory finds that she can relate to Tsunami a lot of the time, as well. She admires Tsunami's courage, but Glory herself is more of a strategic thinker whilst Tsunami usually behaves rashly and without thought. Sunny In ''The Hidden Kingdom, Glory decided Sunny was better to touch than Webs, even though she isn't comfortable touching other dragons. Glory was also extremely worried when Sunny went missing in The Brightest Night and held her talons in hers when she was found. Sunny helped break up arguments between Tsunami and Glory by always making it seem like she was on their sides. As with Clay and the others, Glory feels a strong connection with Sunny. Starflight Glory is often annoyed by his know-it-all personality and rambling. She apparently knew about his crush on Sunny, and thought he should do something about it. She also shows affection to him at rare occasions. She respects his plans, as she followed his idea of diplomacy in The Dark Secret. Deathbringer When Glory first met Deathbringer, she was disguised as an IceWing, trying to probe information out of him. Given her personality, Deathbringer gave her more information than intended about his mission and then began to flirt with her. Glory was sarcastic with him and did not like his flirting, but he liked her even more because of it and helped her escape the NightWing island. The current status between the two is ‘Bodyguard to Queen’. In The Dark Secret, Deathbringer described her as beautiful, sarcastic, and fascinating. When Glory is helping him out of the prison, Glory retorts at him, but Starflight saw that Deathbringer "they exchanged a look that said 'thank you' and a whole lot more." ''Adding to that, in ''The Brightest Night, Deathbringer kept flirting with her, which Glory dismissed. He even put his wing around Glory and she let him. In Winter Turning, Deathbringer is constantly trying to protect Glory and muttering to the queen when she says she doesn't need help. In Escaping Peril, Sunny says "Glory has magical death spit and Deathbringer and a whole army of RainWings who would die for her." It is obvious that Glory and Deathbringer have feelings for one another, and their romantic relationship has been made officially canon by Tui. Firefly Firefly is Glory and Deathbringer's daughter in a possible future predicted by King Darkstalker, who shared it with Moonwatcher Prince Jambu Glory didn't know that she had a half brother, until she met him in the Rainforest Kingdom. Glory was unimpressed with him at first, and thought of him just as ridiculous as the other RainWings. However, Jambu helped her get Blaze to meet the dragonets and nearly beat Exquisite in the tree-gliding competition, one of the five contests that decided who would be queen of the RainWings. He was only stopped by a vine, possibly used by a collection of Exquisite's sloths, that wrapped around his neck, nearly strangling him. He appears to be one of her most trusted dragons now, even if he is incompetent. He also makes sure Glory takes her daily suntime, noting that it makes her less grumpy and more recharged. Kinkajou The little dragonet met Glory when she was captured by the NightWings. She followed Glory in escaping, and claims that she'd follow Glory anywhere, even when Glory threatens to take the throne by force. She did the venom targeting part of the contest to become queen and was injured by RainWing venom. She is later shown in a dream to see Glory as a big, beautiful queen, crowned and welcoming Kinkajou with open wings, while the other dragons stared at her enviously. Kinkajou sees herself as one of Glory's best friends, and Glory sees Kinkajou as one of her favorite subjects along with Moonwatcher. Tamarin Glory didn't really know Tamarin that well, other than the fact that she was blind. Tamarin seemed confident in front of Glory when she said that maybe she couldn't do the flower challenge, with Kinkajou later stating that Tamarin had the best nose in the whole kingdom. She also felt compassionate about getting Tamarin a better teacher in Jade Mountain Academy. Turtle Glory first met Turtle when he confronted her about Darkstalker, and she seemed to be a little suspicious of the latter but seemed to trust him for the most part. This horrified Turtle and he accidentally lost control of his enchanted coral, baffling Glory. She seems to find him a little odd and weird. Moonwatcher Glory first met Moon when she came to the rainforest to look for Icicle with Qibli, Winter, and Kinkajou. They ended up meeting Glory when Obsidian and Bromeliad took them to the NightWing Village, and then to the Queen's palace/tree house.'' Trivia *Glory may have been named after the morning glory flower. * Glory, likely a result of Kestrel and Dune's physical abuse, dislikes physical contact. * Glory once had wished to be an animus as a young dragonet so that she could enchant Dune's dinner to eat ''him, but changed her mind when she discovered the price of using animus magic. * Glory has a pet sloth named Silver, and is one of the seven dragons confirmed to owning a pet. The others include Winter (Bandit), Smolder (Flower), Indigo (Blob), Bromeliad (unnamed sloth), Magnificent (unnamed sloth) and Exquisite (Toe-Fur and many other unnamed sloths). * Glory is descended from the original line of RainWing royalty. * She is the first character in the series shown to challenge a queen for the throne. * In Moon Rising, Glory is found to initiate a prickly instinctive "shield" around her mind when uncomfortable, doing the same with her scales, in order to hide her emotions. * Glory is the first of the two known queens who rules two tribes, the other being Queen Wasp. * Glory's grouchiness appears to have come from the lack of suntime during her childhood under the mountain. * Glory is the only Dragonet of Destiny who doesn't know who her parents are. * Tui was originally planning to make Clay have a crush on Glory. * She is the fourth known queen to ascend to the throne without killing the previous queen, the others being Queen Thorn, Queen Pearl, and Queen Snowfall. * Glory's head was an available item on Roblox as part of a promotional event. While the item is still viewable, it is no longer able to be obtained. It can be found Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Female Category:Queen Category:Royalty